Han Jee-Han
Han Jee-Han is the protagonist, a normal High school student. Until he develops a special power where his entire world is shifted into a game-like setting. Because of this he can see the power levels of people, see the stats of a seemingly normal items, get skills, and even gain levels. Class/Level/Ability/Monsters Fought Class: Level: Starts at 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 14, 21, 27,31,34 (current) Abilities His ability called The Gamer was given to him by Gaia herself making him a Natural Ability User, she also assists him in the usage of his ability like creating a system to monitor his daily life and his ability to learn skills and create skills. His ability is quite powerful and is considered cheaty as he can learn skills quite easily from a skill book and can level them up quickly because his ability is classified as Shinin Class,the highest and rarest of levels. He also has passive skills to increase his stats. So far, his active skills are voice activated. His ability has many facets: #Certain actions in his daily life gets turned into skills. #Objects turns into items #His body works like that of a game character #Certain technique books are treated as skill books #This ability can be temporarily extended to others through the use of the party system. #It also can generate certain items from monsters even if the monsters doesn't have a physical body. These items include crafting items and healing items. #After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. #Can add allies to form a party. Status window: This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows his status (name, class, Health Points (HP), Mana Points (MP), level, attributes, title,money and attribute points). Inventory Window: This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows all the items he has obtained and stored including the clothes he wears and the weapons he has obtained and equipped. This is seen as a dimensional magic ability. Skill List Window: This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows a list of all the skills he has learn. Options Window: This is a voice command that brings up a window that allows him to modify certain aspects of his Gamer ability, such as automatically entering dungeons. Passive *'Gamers Mind (Passive) Lv Max': Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect. *'Gamers Body (Passive) Lv Max': Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. *'Observe (Passive) Lv2': Through continuous observation a skill to observe objects,situations and persons was generated that allows information gather to be quick. The higher the skill the greater the data is obtained. *'Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv3 exp 5.23%': The body's durability increases an you take less damage. 3% decrease in damage taken by attacks. *'Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv5 exp 0.0%': Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons.10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapons. At level five, it gives a 30% increase in attack damage when using blunt weapons and a 10% increase in attack speed. *'Chunbu Outer Ki Technique (Passive & Active) Lv 1 exp 0.0%': A basic outer ki technique developed by the Chunbumoon. *'Sword Mastery (Passive) Lv2 exp 0.0%': Allows user to freely handle swords.10% increase in attack damage with swords. *'Spear Mastery (Passive) Lv2 exp 0.0%': Allows user to freely handle spears.10% increase in attack damage with spears. Passive and Active *'Chunbu Spirit Technique (Passive & Active) Lv 3 exp 0.0%': A basic inner ki technique developed by the Chunbumoon. It purifies ki and allows the user to store it within his ki center allowing the user to freely manipulate the power. *'Chunbu Sword Technique (Passive & Active) Lv 2 exp 0.0%': A basic sword technique developed by the Chunbumoon. *'Chunbu Martial Arts Technique (Passive & Active) Lv 3 exp 0.0%': A basic martial arts technique developed by the Chunbumoon. *'Chunbu Foot Technique (Passive & Active) Lv 3 exp 0.0%': A basic foot technique developed by the Chunbumoon. Active *'Rip (Active) Lv1 exp 0.0%': A skill that rips apart and enemy or and object using a strong force. Increases tearing force by 30%. *'Power Strike (Active) Lv3 exp 0.0.%': Strikes the target with a strong force. 15% increase in critical rate. 50% increase in attack damage. At level 3 damage increases to 150% and critical rate increases to 17%. *'Energy Bolt (Active) Lv1 exp 0.0%': A skill that attacks by emitting mana. Attack power increases by INT. Range 10m. *'Spiral Energy Bolt (Active) Lv1 exp 0.0%': A technique used to gather and spin an immense amount of mana in a spiral form. *'ID Escape (Active) Lv1 exp 0.0%': Used to escape instant dungeons. *'ID Create (Active) Lv1 exp 0.0%': Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. *'Yunhon Soul Recovery (Active) Lv1 exp 0.0% MP:50': Yunhon spirit technique's recovery skill which carries the meaning to burn one's soul. *'Craft (Active) Lv1 exp 5.2% MP:50': A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises. Registered blueprint: 1. Chance to fail when crafting 50%. Stats (Vary) Stat_window.png|Level 6 Stats Window Level 7.png|Level 7 Level 14.png|Level 14 Titles Apprentice Undead Hunter.png|Apprentice Undead Hunter Skills Gamer's Body.png|Gamer's Body Gamer's Mind.png|Gamer's Mind Rip.png|Rip Physical Endurance.png|Physical Endurance Power Strike.png|Power Strike Blunt Weapon Mastery.png|Blunt Weapon Mastery Energy Bolt.png|Energy Bolt ID Escape.png|ID Escape ID Create.png|ID Create Yunhon Soul Recovery.png|Yunhon Soul Recovery Chunbu Spirit Technique.png|Chunbu Spirit Technique Chunbu Sword Technique.png|Chunbu Sword Technique Chunbu Martial Arts Technique.png|Chunbu Martial Arts Technique Chunbu Foot Technique.png|Chunbu Foot Technique Chunbu Outer Ki Technique.png|Chunbu Outer Ki Technique Craft.png|Craft Monsters Fought Zombie: (Commonly found at level 8) Rank:Normal Legion Zombie: (Commonly found at level 34) Rank:Boss Angry Ogre: (Commonly found at level 26) Rank: Normal Weapons and Items Bat.png O'Remedy.png Hoshidin.png Bacchas.png Soul Stone.png|Soul Stone Formula.png|Clay Slime Formula description.png|Clay slime descripion Chunbu Sword.png|Chunbu Sword Chunbu Spear.png|Chunbu Spear Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability User Category:Natural Ability User Category:Chunbumoon